Wet Blood
by AliasOfWestgate
Summary: HakkaiGojyo. Introspection from Gojyo on a night he returns home flustered, and Hakkai confuses him more with a simple act. R&R please!


**Alias**: wave Yes I'm back again, with another one shot to plague all of you. Call this a random plot bunny. It took me while I was in the shower today, after a very long day at work. Needless to say, it turned out better than I thought.

Thanks again Pervasive Threnody for the beta reading, particularly so late at night!

**Disclaimers**: All GS Saiyuki characters belong to Kazuya Minekura-sensei and not me, or I'd not be in university, ne?

**Warnings/Description**: PGish, not quite fluff and a lot of angst. Gojyo returns home, not in a good mood, and Hakkai puzzles him even more with a simple act. Hakkai/Gojyo pairing.

Wet Blood

By AliasOfWestgate

I'd spent more time in the shower then I meant to that night. I think it was the frustration of another night going home alone. I didn't even invite any of them back with me. The permanent housemate I have now has something to do with that.

Bad enough that he's here and I'm not use to this feeling, of living with someone again. Anyway…I'd come home and gotten into the shower mostly to cool my own head about too many little things that had been bothering me. Warm water, instead of a hot shower the way I tend to like them. The feel of it along my skin was enough to cool my temper and my libido for the night. I wasn't exactly happy about a certain woman bringing up my hair again. So stupidly as well. You'd think after the last time I walked out and ended up finding Hakkai in the rain—she'd learn it the first time? No, it's never that easy for people is it?

Just because Yoko loves my hair, doesn't mean she has to bring it up every card game and then give me the "What did I do wrong?" pouty look she does so well. She knows it annoys me and yet when she pouts, it makes me want her more besides. Such full lips that made me want them crushed under mine, and black hair all the way to her thighs. The short red dress does not help in any way, as she wore it deliberately tonight, as always. It was all I could do in the midst of that doubly crazy feeling of anger and sheer unadulterated lust to leave. I think it took the rest of the walk home, with a few minutes of just stalling for time, so I wouldn't go back to the cabin walking like a horny teenager again. I haven't had to worry about that for years, much less be embarrassed by it.

Hakkai does that to me for some reason. He's so proper, even though his relationship with Kanan was less than so. In many ways he's not the most fashionable either. The whole reason he took the name was because he committed a crime that I never would have expected of anyone, much less him. Emerald eyes always watching me while I smoke in front of the TV, or read the few books I have in my home. I tend to spend more nights away now, mostly making sure there's enough money for the two of us to eat. His glasses on the bridge of his nose, so very straight, not off center in anyway this time as he was reading a book on European Mythology when I walked through the door that night.

"Kon ban wa, Gojyo. How was your game tonight? Do we have enough for groceries this weekend?" he asks me in that quiet voice of his.

"Eh, it was alright." I lie through my teeth, and he knows it.

I don't answer the second question as I empty my pockets of money on the kitchen table. Better than incriminating myself in front of him. Before he can ask anything else, I'd moved as fast as I could to get into the shower. Thinking about the very thing that embarrassed me in the first place, and wishing the feeling would go away. I love my women, but they were the last thing I wanted to be thinking about with a new roommate around. It finally abated and I got out of the shower, towel wrapped around my waist. Mostly lingering in the smells of soap and warm water, and getting the last bits of dampness out of my skin. My hair had been slicked back long enough to get it out of the way. The soft heat of the towel itself was nice, since it'd been hanging over the heating vent while I was washing up.

Of course, the one thing I didn't expect was my hair to be a snarled mess. I had begun to comb it out, and was doing nothing but actually pulling out snarls. Not so much clumps, but enough to make it painful while I was finishing. It must have been the string of curses I let out after the third run with the brush on the wet hank of hair on my right side that brought him in. He always knocks too. Always proper, that beauty is.

"Gojyo, I'm coming in. Let me help you with that." He made no sound as he stepped into the still moist bathroom.

It made it seem smaller with us both enclosed in that tiny space. It was barely big enough for me and my long arms to begin with. He'd gotten close to me and doesn't even ask me for the brush, he just took it from the sink and with a combination of his fingers and the hairbrush began untangling the unruly mop that was my now waist length hair.

"Oi, you don't have to do this you know." I was sulking as I said this. No one's had to help me with my hair since I was about six years old.

"Yes I do, actually. I'd rather not hear you complaining again later." As he says this with his light voice, his hands are along the edges of the ends of my hair, which had grown back to my waist so fast. They move as firmly through the tangles, unknotting them with nary a sound or effort. I didn't say much as he did this. Mostly I tried not to fidget while he worked his way through the snarls, with the gentlest touch of anyone I've ever known. I don't know when he finished, but he was still running his right hand through my hair as if making sure the snarls and knots were gone. He followed with the brush afterwards. The soft strokes of that brush disconcerted me. I looked down at him, he had a morose expression, one of sadness and yet. He was also content.

I did the only thing I could think of. I sat down on the counter beside the sink. I knew it was heavy enough to support my weight, from various other encounters I'd not told Hakkai about, and he didn't need to know. Closing my eyes, I simply let him have his way. I heard the brush clink down on the counter, and his left hand joined the right in running through my hair.

I looked down at him again, opened my eyes once more. I looked directly into his eyes that time, and ignored the stirring below my waist. His face hadn't changed, and his gaze lingered on me a bit longer. For all that this had been a very sensual experience for me, he was still plagued with memories not far past. He was only about six months into life with the name Hakkai, and not Gonou. I was still getting used to life with him, and the fact that I was attracted to him too. As tonight had proven to me.

I smiled awkwardly and said my thanks, ducking out of the bathroom before he could answer again. I changed while in the bedroom for some time alone. I could stay and talk with him, and for all the sadness that made me want to make sure he didn't have those nightmares. It was still too fresh for him. I'd be out later, but for now I wanted to pass the time with solitaire and give him some time with his thoughts. I'd needed time to myself as well. Mostly to gather my own confused feelings in this odd situation of ours. But for both our sakes, I hoped he'd stay.

Owari

Alias: I'll be back with you later, hopefully with JQ which has stalled out again in the midst of AnimeCentral attendance and the advent of a new job.

Ja maste ne!


End file.
